


Swings and Roundabouts (and Climbing Frames)

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was even aware of what he was doing (and it was <i>so like</i> Mikado to get caught up in something like this on account of Kida), Mikado was hanging upside down; legs hooked over the rod, fists clenching fearfully around the metal as he attempted to remain stock still. Request from <a href="http://zetyr.livejournal.com/">Zetyr</a> on the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kidaxmikado/">KidaxMikado</a> <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/kidaxmikado/4763.html?thread=16027#t16027">Request Meme</a>. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swings and Roundabouts (and Climbing Frames)

“Kida-kun..?”

It was one of those days where one felt it a waste to be imprisoned inside the walls of school for any amount of time (well, more so than usual anyway). The warm glow of the sun was offset perfectly by the slight breeze, making the heat of the approaching summer bearable - ideal, both for being able to run around outside without being sapped of strength, but also for lying back on the grass and making up silly stories about the oddly shaped clouds that passed overhead.

After a busy week filled with completing projects and assessments, Masaomi felt a trip to the park opposite his house was completely justified. He’d even managed to lure Mikado out with the promise of ice cream, hoping to wheedle Ryugamine-san into letting his friend stay over after they were done playing. It _was_ a Friday after all.

“…Kida-kun.”

The park itself was fairly small, made up of a set of swings, a seesaw and a jungle gym ( _without a slide!_ Masaomi could only wish to go to a big city where the _real_ parks were… It was one of the many adventures he planned in the back of his mind when he was supposed to be paying attention in class). Their first stop had been the seesaw, but Masaomi had soon tired of the steady pace that had been set. Noting the way that his playmate’s attention had wandered elsewhere, as his side of the seesaw rose into the air he shifted his weight, grinning in triumph as his own side of the seesaw lurched to the floor. Caught completely off-guard, Mikado had gone flying. Masaomi had apologised between his snickering, but from the sulky looks that had been shot at him for the following five minutes he hadn’t been entirely forgiven.

“ _Kida_ -kun..!”

Finally blinking out of his internal monologue, Masaomi blinked, finding the one who had interrupted his thoughts to be closer than he’d left him.  
From the seesaws the two boys had moved onto the swings, Masaomi offering to push the other to make up for what he’d done earlier (even though it had been absolutely hilarious). Mikado had eyed him wearily for a moment before nodding his assent. And so they had swung without an incident. Restless as always, however, it didn’t take long for the more adventurous of the two to start swinging standing up instead… Even then, it hadn’t taken long for the novelty of that to wear off as well.

Launching himself from the swing, he had stumbled slightly and managed to turn his shaky landing into a roll. He’d jumped up to flash Mikado a quick thumbs-up and strike an extravagant pose (the recipient had rolled his eyes to cover up the slight concern in them) before making for the climbing frame.

When Mikado had ambled over ten minutes later it was to find his best friend hanging from the metal construction upside down, with only his legs keeping him from falling face first into the floor. 

“What’s up? Miss me already, Mi~ka~do-kun?” Linking his hands together above – below? – his head, Masaomi stretched his spine as he swayed slightly on the bar he hung from. Mikado’s eyes had widened in something akin to muted panic and his lips had parted wordlessly (probably stuck somewhere between the desire to shoot back a smart reply but also feeling the need to deliver one of his what-on-earth-are-you-doing-and-what-if-you-get-hurt?! speeches). The less sensible of the two merely sent him a lopsided grin as his amusement grew; Mikado really did a good ‘fish out of water’ expression.

Seeming to find his voice, Mikado managed to choke out a strangled, “Kida-kun, be _careful_!”  
  
It was now Masaomi’s turn to roll his eyes; really now, he’d always known that his best friend was a bit of a coward but this was just ridiculous. How could he be so scared of a lump of metal?

Good thing that he had Masaomi to help him through his fear!

Grin morphing into more of a smirk, Masaomi unhooked one of his legs from the frame- “ ** _K-Kida_** _-kun!”_ –and swung himself around so that he was now perched on the top of the pole rather than hanging from underneath it. He had to twist his neck to regard Mikado again; he was wearing an odd look that was part scandalised, part pout. Then his eyes had narrowed as he read Masaomi’s expression.

“No. No way. No no no; Kida-kun I can’t-”

 “If you keep being such a wimp you’ll never get any girls~”

Despite Mikado’s protests that he didn’t _care_ if he didn’t get any girls, that he didn’t feel the urge to break any of his bones (unlike _someone_ , apparently) Masaomi was still able to coax the other to gingerly climb onto the metal frame. He was gently guided through the process of sidling over to the lone bar from which his friend had hung, distracted from the way his legs dangled dangerously over it by the onslaught of lame jokes and silly stories the other was able to reel off the top of his head, barely needing to pause to catch his breath.

Before he was even aware of what he was doing (and it was _so like_ Mikado to get caught up in something like this on account of Kida), Mikado was hanging upside down; legs hooked over the rod, fists clenching fearfully around the metal as he attempted to remain stock still. He could feel the blood rush to his face for reasons other than embarrassment, and Masaomi did nothing to alleviate his growing dread as he swung himself lithely from the jungle gym to land on the floor once again.

“K-Kida-kun; I’m going to fall! How do I get down from here-”

“What are you talking about; you’re doing fine~”

“Kida-kun, I can’t stay like this!”

“Mikado-”

“ _Masaomi_ -kun!”

Blinking at the sudden use of his first name, Masaomi turned to survey his best friend over his shoulder. Blue eyes steadily filling with anxiety met surprised amber, and Mikado opened his mouth to speak again.  
“I’m telling you, I’m gonna-”

He was cut off abruptly as a pair of soft lips grazed his own, the contact swift but lingering at the same time.  
As he pulled away, Masaomi’s voice was firm, but gentle; reassuring and distracting in the same way as the spontaneous kiss had been. “Nothing’s going to happen to you.”

Fingers still trembling a little from the force with which he gripped the frame, Mikado was transfixed; mind reeling from the actions of his friend as it still recovered from its scare. His eyes widened further as he heard the next words to come out of Masaomi’s mouth – he could feel the sincerity and truth in the word despite the joking tone in which his typically clichéd lines were delivered.

 

“After all; who do you think’s here to catch you if you fall?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written in June 2010. Credit for the idea of a kiss with Mikado, upside down on a climbing frame goes to RevolutionJack from when we were discussing ideas for her to draw as an art fill for the same request~ 
> 
> This was supposed to be from Kida's point of view, which is the reason for referring to him as Masaomi rather than Kida (even if it did feel a little jarring ^^' ). I also liked the idea of Mikado getting wrapped up in one of Kida's silly ideas when they were younger, and this being one the reasons Kida feels like he should be responsible for keeping him out of trouble when he moves to Ikebukuro.


End file.
